kamenriderfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Kamen Rider Mario
Kamen Rider Mario (仮面ライダーマリオ Kamen Raidā Mario) is a Fanfiction drama in Kamen Rider Mario Series. The series started on October 2, 2016. Story Characters Ponies Mario Heroes Sonic Heroes The Generation Hero Elements Supreme Leaders Extra Allies Mario Universe *Princess Peach *Toad *Blue Toad *Yellow Toad Sonic Universe *Amy Rose *Cream the Rabbit *Rouge the Bat Kamen Riders Villains *Dark Bowser *Nega Eggman *The Evil Magic **Azreal of the Darkness **Seth of the Light **Arzator of the Fire **Vodeni of the Water **Vahvuus of the Earth **Turbines of the Wind Episodes Season 1 #It's me Mario, part 1 #It's me Mario, part 2 #It Begin the Riders #Speed of the Way #Through the Mirror #Let's Party Time #Find Yoshi's Family #Crazy Monkeys #The Arc of Knight #The Birth of Fire Fowers #Back in Action #A Christmas Carol #Our Cousin, It's Pierre?! #The Mysterious Hedgehog #Welcome to Ponyville #The Rain of Kindness #Hero at the Kingdom #The Pink Problem #Sonic's Super Forms! #Our Friendship, Orb is Born #Dress is Beauty Fashion, The Power of Generosity #Apples Boot, The Power of Honesty #Little Butterfly, The Power of Kindness #Party of the Darkness, The Power of Laughter #The Rainbow Speedy, The Power of Loyalty #Through the Mirror #No Turning Back! #The Wizard of Darkness Magical, The Power of Magic #Battle for Tomorrow #The Endless Story Season 2 #The Returns of Black Decade, part 1 #The Returns of Black Decade, part 2 #The Sleeping Beauty #World in the Rain! #Midnight of the Stars #Mario's Super Forms! #The Karate Piano #The Sea of Rider #Give Back! Knuckles vs Luigi #The Goodness Hero #King's Son is Burger? #Pierre's Rival Brother #A Free Man #Icy Icy & Roll! #Graphite's Tranforms? #Steam of the Flame #The Tornado Gunman #The Plumbers and The Builders #The Wrath of Luigi #Adventure Showdown #Lightning Dragon Girl #Runway and Runway! #To Become a Hero #The Rebirth of Cape Mario #The New Threat #Doomship Offensive #Tyrant for Death #Legend Riders's Finally Worlds #King Sombra's Revenge, part 1 #King Sombra's Revenge, part 2 Season 3 #The Beginning of Wars #My Day With Rarity #New Friends and Foes #What?! It is Genius Inventor?! #Heroes for Story in Island #The Wrath of Luigi #The Bonds of Hearts #Assault on the Airship #The Negative Wotld #Brawl, Applejack vs Daisy #Magical of the Element #Here we Go, Fusion Rise #Falling in Love #Farewell Laluigi #Wario is Begin! #Freezing Ice Land #Century Rider and Ancient Rider #Make a Stupid Pizza #Wearing Authority #The Real Criminal #The God of Super Power #Yellow Pirate and Violet Magician #Chaotix Unleashed #At All Costs! #Return to Canterlot High #Story of the Gods #Reborn for the Eternal #History of Mario's Father #This is a Dark Warriors!, part 1 #This is a Dark Warriors!, part 2 Season 4 # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # Season 5 # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # Season 6 # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # Season 7 #The All Riders #Kuuga: Timeline of Kuuga #Kuuga: The World #Agito: Soul of the Sun #Agito: Awaken the Soul #Ryuki: Mirror Battle Trial #Ryuki: The Dragon Knight #Faiz: Number 5 of Phi #Faiz: Warewolf Vs Warehog #Blade: Four Trump Card #Blade: Turn Up! King of Poker #Marco's Rival Brother #Hibiki: This is Oni Musician #Hibiki: Hit Hit Hibiki #Kabuto: Lost Heaven #Kabuto: Kabuto Return #Den-O: Here Comes Den-O #Den-O: Let's Go, Climax Jump! #Kiva: Vampire Wake Up #Kiva: Biting of Great King #Decade: This is a Barcode Warriors! #Double: The Great Detective W? #OOO: Medal, Pants, OOO #Fourze: High School of Fourze #Wizard: Magic Wizard #Gaim: Gaim Shogun of Fruit #Drive: Who killed Future Drive #Ghost: Open your Eyes! Ghost #Ex-Aid: Doctor Ex-Aid Start #The End of Mecha Sonic Season 8 # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # Season 9 # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # Season 10 # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # Season 11 # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # Season 12 # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # Season 13 #Best Match Yeah!! # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # Season 14 # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # Season 15 # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # Season 16 (As Kamen Rider R/B Season 1) # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # Season 17 (As Kamen Rider R/B Season 2) # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # Season 18 (As Kamen Rider R/B Season 3) # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # Movies #Heroes & Ponies Movie Taisen #Heroes & Ponies Movie Taisen: Prime War #Heroes & Ponies Movie Taisen: Furute of Sengoku #Heroes & Ponies Movie Taisen: Dimensional Disharmony #Heroes & Ponies Movie Taisen: Blod Force with Legend Rider #Heroes & Ponies Movie Taisen Generation Finals with Legend Rider #Heroes & Ponies Movie Taisen: Crytal Time Eater with Kamen Rider R/B #Legend Hero Taisen Series ##Legend Hero Taisen ##Legend Hero Taisen II: Adventure Z ##Legend Hero Taisen III: Kamen Rider 10 ##Kamen Rider × Super Sentai: Hyper Hero Taisen #Kamen Rider Mario the Movie: The Fateful is Magic #Kamen Rider Mario the Movie: The Golden Soccer Cap! #Kamen Rider Mario the Movie: 100 Eyecons and Nazo's Final Return #Kamen Rider Mario the Movie: Game The Ending #Kamen Rider Amazon-X #Kamen Rider R/B the Movies Special #Mario Special Story: Mane Six Gashats! ##Ep.1 Apple of the Hell ##Ep.2 Fashion is Chase ##Ep.3 Shy vs Bad ##Ep.4 Black Pinkie Pie? ##Ep.5 Rainbow is a Speedy! ##Ep.6 Twilight is Magic ##Ep.7 Mane Six Gamer #United Trilogy: Team Taisen ##Team Mario vs Team Sonic ##Team Luigi and Team Tails ##Team Yoshi with Team Knuckles Category:Kamen Riders Category:Series Category:Kamen Rider Mario